


Lucky

by nitro9



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, St. Patrick's Day, green - Freeform, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro9/pseuds/nitro9
Summary: "He leaned towards her and she smiled into his kiss, then abruptly pulled away as she felt a tight pinch on her side. 'What was that for' / 'You're not wearing a speck of green,' he admonished." A St. Patrick's Day Story- set post season 7.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Gaitwae_fic_recs





	Lucky

"Did you hunt leprechauns with Daddy?"

"Dada," Izzy replied. "Chocate."

Jane hummed across the table while their daughter stood on Teresa's lap. "Slippery little buggers, but we found some of their treasure. Chocolate coins." His vest was green today.

Teresa smiled and tickled her little girl's belly. "You got chocolate?" The toddler stamped her little feet in delight, then threw her head back and squealed. Lisbon caught Jane's eye across the table and they chuckled together. She kissed Isabel's little head, then closed her eyes and lingered in the moment. "Mommy has to go back to work," she murmured, more for Patrick's benefit than the baby's.

Her husband stood and took the child from her arms, lifting her easily over their table littered with empty milkshake glasses and shamrock coloring pages. "We'll walk you out."

Outside the restaurant, Jane stooped to pick something off the pavement. He straightened and flipped the coin into his palm. "Daddy found a penny!" he exclaimed to his daughter. He deftly pinched it in his fingers as she tried to grasp it. "You have a lucky daddy."

When Teresa came closer to see what he found, he flourished his hand and it disappeared. He leaned towards her and she smiled into his kiss, then abruptly pulled away as she felt a tight pinch on her side. "What was that for?"

"You're not wearing a speck of green," he admonished.

Her face clouded. "My eyes are green," she said in annoyance.

He stared into her eyes and she steeled herself so she wouldn't get pulled into his gaze. "That line never worked with your brothers either," he smiled.

"No." She crossed her arms. "I guess I didn't have any green in my go-bag," she added dryly. She had been out of town with her team the last two days and the case was still ongoing. She was lucky to be able to meet her family for lunch in the midst of wrapping up an investigation.

"I know, I partially blame myself for the lack of foresight. But it's St. Patrick's Day. I got this for you." Somehow he managed to pin something on her while juggling the diaper bag and a baby.

Lisbon looked down at her new adornment. It was a button three inches in diameter. It featured a cut out of Jane's face in the middle — complete with angelic halo — and wished everyone "Happy St. Patrick's Day" in bright green letters around the outside.

"What's this? How did you —"

"Grace helped with the design, and had them shipped to me." He hand waved the details.

"I can't wear this around the FBI," she protested.

"Nonsense, you'll add some much needed cheer to the office." He pulled out a few more from his pocket and pressed them into her hands. "I got enough for the whole team."

Lisbon looked down at them, avoiding Jane's eyes. They were ridiculous and funny and — completely unprofessional. She shook her head at them.

"You reluctant to share your sainthood, dear Teresa?" His voice was warm in her ear.

"Oh, stop. Your behavior could never be described as saintly."

"You don't think I can behave for one day?"

"Lucky for you, your holiday also includes mischievous leprechauns and weird green food."

"My holiday?" he teased.

"You are the one claiming it."

"You have something against parades, good luck, and the color green?"

"Trust me, you lose the appreciation for green beer pretty quickly when you're the rookie cop mopping up the drunk tank."

"Only regular colored beer, got it." He grinned at her. "You're about to have the best St. Patrick's Day ever."

"Jane," she warned.

"On my best behavior, Teresa. No tricks, no interfering with your case."

Lisbon eyed him warily, then leaned in to tickle Izzy's cheek with her nose. She grinned as the little girl giggled. "Bye, baby girl."

"Mama," she chimed, her little fist opening and closing in a wave.

Jane lingered with his good bye kiss. "See you tonight."

When she got to her car, Lisbon found his lucky penny in her pocket.

X

Cho looked up as the elevator dinged. "Another delivery?"

It was about seven p.m. and the team was eating case-closed pizza and filling out paperwork together. It had been a very long day, but they found their man and got a confession.

Lisbon was at her desk surrounded by an assortment of green things — daisies, foil clovers, and balloons among others. It was starting to look like a party store. Half of the deliveries from Jane had been food. She had put all the edible things in the break room to share with the other agents. "I told Jane we were wrapping up and I'd be leaving in half an hour," she said while she finished a form.

Sure enough, another delivery man was making his way across the fishbowl wheeling a dolly with a large box. Lisbon started to rise to meet him, but he looked down at his clipboard and asked for Special Agent Cho.

"That's me," Cho stated. He took the clipboard to sign for the delivery. After the box was settled, he grabbed a card from the top and opened it efficiently. As he read, his face transformed into a smile. He chuckled and glanced up at Lisbon. "All right, guys. Jane just sent us a whole case of Guinness. If you want to stay and work, go ahead and drink one. Otherwise, grab a couple to take home. Be responsible. Lisbon, he says he has yours. Might as well pack up. Take tomorrow off."

"You sure?"

"We closed the case, paperwork can wait. Everyone take tomorrow off on call," he addressed the room.

Lisbon quickly cleaned up her work, packed up a few things from her desk and left amidst the celebratory cheers of her team.

X

When Lisbon pulled up at home she was surprised to see so many lights still on, but she enjoyed the cozy picture it made. She loved their little house by the lake. She grabbed her box from the passenger seat and made her way to the front door. It was past Izzy's bedtime, so she listened instead of announcing herself as she took off her shoes. Some hushed whispers were coming from the kitchen, followed by a brief shriek from the toddler.

"Jane?" she called. "Everything all right?"

"Just cleaning up!" he yelled back, then added quietly, "Mommy's home. Let's go, let's go!"

There was another shriek, then Izzy appeared, toddling at full speed. Her hands and forearms showed evidence of dried on green paint. Lisbon crouched down to hug her. "Have you been painting with Daddy?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Daddy geen!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly.

Lisbon picked the girl up and straightened to greet her husband. She was startled into laughter by the sight of him. "Yes, daddy is green," she agreed. He was wearing an apron over his suit and it had green paint on it, but he also had comically bright green hair. She reached out to poke at it and it didn't move. "What is that?"

"Colored hairspray," he smiled indulgently. "We had a very green day, didn't we Izzy?" She laughed and leaned into her mother as he tickled her. He glanced at Lisbon, "Where's your green?"

"Oh," she patted her pockets fruitlessly. "I had to take it off for an interrogation. Wiley was still wearing his when I left." She didn't tell him that all the extras had been taken from the break room. She didn't really want to know who had wanted them.

"Good," he nodded. His smile was genuine, but he looked tired. Izzy yawned and rubbed her eyes in solidarity.

"Let's get this one to bed," Lisbon observed.

"I'll run a bath," Jane said.

"I can do it, give you a chance to clean up too."

"That would be great, actually." He rolled his eyes upwards and patted his hair. "This got old a few hours ago."

"I'd say it was worth it."

He grinned. "Definitely. Okay, Izzy," he transitioned, reaching for the little girl. "One more thing before bed, just like we practiced."

"More?" asked Lisbon as she passed their daughter over.

"Nothing fancy, Teresa. This one is just for the three of us." Jane put Izzy down in front of him, pointed towards the kitchen. He tapped a couple buttons on his phone and slipped it back into his pocket as bagpipes started to play. After a little prompting and coaching, Izzy started to march, Jane's hands on her shoulders directing her. Lisbon froze in indecision until Jane waved her in and she gladly followed behind.

Their little marching parade went into the kitchen, past an impressive display of green fingerpainted masterpieces, around the table where there was a bowl of green-wrapped candy bars, then back around to the stairs. Jane picked up Izzy and held her out in front of him as he walked them up to the bathroom. He paused there and held her close. Lisbon joined in on the family hug, sandwiching the giggling girl between them. "Goodnight, little munchkin. Daddy loves you."

"Daddy geen!"

Lisbon took her as Jane pulled away. "Izzy's green too. Time for a bath and a story."

X

Twenty minutes later Jane's curls were back to their usual hue and softness. He threw on some pajama shorts and a t-shirt and went to find Teresa. He paused outside Izzy's darkened bedroom, warmed by the site of his daughter asleep on his wife's lap in the rocking chair. Having this again still took his breath away regularly. So familiar, and yet so wonderfully different.

Teresa smiled at him tiredly, then gently transferred Izzy to her crib and joined him in the hallway.

Jane's hand warmed her back. "You hungry?"

She shook her head no. "You look tired."

He nodded and guided her towards the bedroom. "I am a bit. Congratulations on the case."

"Thanks. And thanks for the all the deliveries."

His hand tightened on her hip. "You're very welcome. Did I get Cho to crack?"

"At the very end, yeah. He was excited about the Guinness."

He perked up at the news. "Figured that was my best bet. Your bottle's in the fridge."

"Thanks." Lisbon stopped at the foot of their bed and turned to look at him. "Jane, today was great, really. It was good morale at the end of a tough case. But… those buttons. You had to plan those at least a month ago. And we've never celebrated St. Patrick's Day before. What prompted that?"

He shrugged. "Just a whim."

She looked at him softly. "You wanted today to be special. You did it for her."

Jane caught his breath, his composure faltered. "I do everything for her. For both of you," he said passionately.

She twined her arms behind his neck. "We're lucky to have you," she said gently.

"I'm the lucky one," he insisted.

"We're both lucky," she replied.

She went up on her tiptoes and Jane dipped his head to meet her. This first real kiss after she'd been away was always electrifying, but tonight it had a kind of reverence to it, warm and sure and insistent.

Jane pulled back after a few breathless minutes. "Teresa," he started. "I'm afraid I'm about to do something very un-saintly."

"Nah, you're just keeping a promise." She pulled her arms back so she could undo some buttons on her blouse. Jane followed her movements with interest. "Best St. Patrick's Day ever, that's what you said."

"So I did." His smile widened. "Since when do you have green undergarments?"

"Since about one o'clock this afternoon." He dragged his eyes to meet hers and she briefly bit her lower lip before adding. "It's St. Patrick's Day. My husband said I needed more green in my wardrobe."

"I love you."

She let her shirt fall behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Love you, too."

He kissed her sweetly, then toppled them both onto the bed. "Luckiest man alive."


End file.
